


У каждого свой путь

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Non-Chronological, One-Sided Attraction, Slice of Life, time skip
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Ивайзуми перебирает свои воспоминания о времени рядом с Ойкавой. Он готов попрощаться.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	У каждого свой путь

— Всё собрал?

— Господи, Ива-чан, ты что, моя мама? Я взрослый человек и проверил свой багаж по списку! Трижды!

— Подерзи мне тут. Я ни хрена не удивлюсь, если ты забудешь билет. И паспорт. И самого себя.

— Ну-ну, я и не думал, что ты так сильно не хочешь, чтобы замечательный Ойкава-сан улетал. Без меня опреде… Ауч, больно!

Несложно было догадаться, что пределы терпения Ивайзуми проходят там, где начинаются границы непомерно раздутого самомнения Ойкавы. Дурацкого, дурацкого Ойкавы, который заслуженно получил подзатыльник за свою дерзость и теперь собирается ныть.

Ивайзуми прищуривается.

— Как грубо! Никакая ты мне не мама, моя мама никогда меня не ударит!

Да, определённо собирается. Ивайзуми вздыхает и чешет бок. Вчера он не очень удачно отрезал километровый свиток чертовски полезной информации с новой футболки, и теперь острые огрызки коварно колются.

Сквозь окна льётся предрассветная серость. Два аккуратно упакованных чемодана занимают практически всё место в крошечном коридоре их квартиры.

— Поверить не могу, что ты купил чемоданы с Человеком-пауком и Серебряным Сёрфером. Стыдобища.

Ойкава возмущённо затыкается и делает гневное лицо. У Ивайзуми теплеет на душе: вживую увидеть бесящегося Ойкаву выйдет теперь совсем нескоро. Но до вылета ещё четыре часа и предостаточно возможностей подколоть нервного засранца. 

Раздаётся свист закипающего чайника. Напоследок наградив ухмыляющегося Ивайзуми презрительным взглядом, Ойкава бредёт заваривать кофе. Ухмылка гаснет, как истончающийся свист.

***

Они чуть не дерутся у стеллажей с кружками, и в результате Ивайзуми отвоёвывает своё право на однотонную серую. Ойкава ноет, кряхтит и заламывает руки, но сдаётся и укладывает в тележку такую же, только бирюзовую. Потом они снова борются, но сдаётся уже Ивайзуми — тарелки Ойкава выбирает всё же не такие ужасные (как те кружки с Чужим, господи, сколько тебе лет, придурок?). Затем очередь столовых приборов, и Ивайзуми сильно ошибался, когда расслабленно думал, что уж ложки-то с ножом выбрать — плёвое дело. Они обходят магазин планомерно, отдел за отделом, и Ойкава вычёркивает из неряшливо нацарапанного на салфетке карандашом списка пункт за пунктом. Вдруг тормозит и замирает у корзины с подушками. Ивайзуми недоумённо приглядывается и сразу прикрывает глаза ладонью. Считает до десяти. Когда открывает обратно — в их тележке лежит отвратительный плюшевый инопланетянин, а Ойкава как ни в чём не бывало идёт дальше. Ивайзуми справляется с детским порывом запустить идиотской игрушкой в идиотскую кучерявую макушку, тяжело вздыхает и идёт следом. Однако в детском отделе (как они вообще туда забрели?) обнаруживается плед с трансформерами, и Ивайзуми просто не может упустить этого шанса. Ойкава хохочет как полный кретин — Ивайзуми щемит под рёбрами нежностью.

*** 

— Ты решил остаться тут в качестве статуи? Брось, никто не станет держать у себя такую страшную скульптуру.

Ивайзуми отмирает, оборачиваясь. Ойкава щурится насмешливо, чашка в его руках исходит ароматным паром. Из комнаты доносится бодрая музыка, обрывается задорным голосом ведущего новостей. Они устраиваются по разные стороны стола, и Ивайзуми обжигает язык горячим кофе. Ойкава, мирный и спокойный, рассеянно водит кончиками пальцев по ободу своей чашки. В новостях говорят о падении курса доллара, о новом исследовании британских учёных, о подготовке к местному фестивалю. Ивайзуми впитывает в себя это расслабленное утро, переполняется им. В его жизни почти ничего не изменится: утренний бег, завтрак, лекции в университете, подработка в офисе, вечер за просмотром Нетфликс или игрой в приставку, выходные с родителями, походы в горы, встречи с одногруппниками, попойки с Ханамаки и Мацукавой… Всё будет точно так же, только без Ойкавы.

— О, Ива-чан, не забывай поливать цветы.

— Можно подумать, ты их когда-то поливал. Ты притащил, а я отдуваюсь — классика.

— Всё было совсем не так, это твоя мама их принесла!

— Потому что ты ныл, что хочешь больше зелени в доме.

Ойкава щурится, закусывает губу, трясётся — и всё же начинает смеяться. Ивайзуми подпирает щёку рукой, хмыкает и вспоминает.

***

— Хочу Фикус, Ива-чан, смотри, вот в этот угол у окна нужен фикус.

— Мне напомнить тебе, как умер ни в чём неповинный кактус?

Ойкава выпячивает губы, Ивайзуми мысленно делает ставку на то, что сейчас он начнёт разыгрывать сцену. За спиной раздаются мягкие шаги, и Ойкава немедленно возвращает на лицо радушный вид. Мама Ивайзуми задумчиво хмурится, осматривается и решительно улыбается.

— И правда, Тоору. Только никаких фикусов, возьмём побег от моей фатсии. А на столе чудесно будет смотреться фаленопсис.

Ойкава достаёт телефон, и Ивайзуми сам себе проигрывает. Ойкава светится воодушевлением и немедленно тычет Ивайзуми в лицо экраном.

— Смотри, какие классные! Ивайзуми-сан, вы чудо!

Что ж, эта история стара как мир: Ойкава и Ответственность, Ивайзуми и Ответственность Ойкавы. Ойкава выглядит счастливым, и этого достаточно для того, чтобы согласиться. В конце концов, Ивайзуми тоже любит растения.

_***_

Ойкава забирает пустые чашки. Пока огибает стол, врезается бедром в угол и обиженно пинает ножку. Ивайзуми сдавленно хихикает, приложение такси на телефоне Ойкавы моргает напоминанием — заказанная заранее машина подъедет через двадцать минут.

— О, так тебя всё же не забанили после того, как ты пьяный чуть не подрался с водителем за то, что тот похвалил Ушиджиму?

Ойкава ополаскивает кружки, методично вытирает руки и запускает влажным кухонным полотенцем в голову Ивайзуми. Не то чтобы у него был шанс попасть чем-то, кроме, конечно, волейбольного мяча. С лёгкостью поймав неряшливый комок, Ивайзуми запускает его обратно — и вот он попадает. Прямиком в лицо.

— Подача аса, я понял, — спустя траурное мгновение молчания вздыхает Ойкава, аккуратно вешает полотенце на держатель и уходит в свою комнату. Лучше проверить список в четвёртый раз, чем и правда что-то забыть.

Ивайзуми потягивается, чёртовы огрызки опять царапают бок. Некоторое время он серьёзно раздумывает о том, чтобы выкинуть дурацкую тряпку, но импульсивные выходки — не его конёк. Из-за дверей высовывается лохматая голова.

— Опять статуя? Ты передумал меня провожать? Моё сердце разбито.

— Было бы там что разбивать, — вяло огрызается Ивайзуми и послушно бредёт к выходу, на ходу надевая плотную ветровку. Ойкава деловито протискивается мимо чемоданов, натягивает кеды и распахивает двери. Ивайзуми широко зевает и подаёт ему багаж. Рюкзак соскальзывает с трёх слоёв эластичной упаковочной ленты поверх Сёрфера и Человека-паука. Падает, содержимое радостно рассыпается по полу. Ивайзуми чувствует подкатывающее раздражение.

— А застёгивать за тебя кто будет? Ты хоть чемоданы закрыл перед тем, как насмерть закатать в плёнку?

Пока Ойкава возмущённо бурчит, что у кого-то просто кривые руки, Ивайзуми собирает паспорт, початую упаковку жевательной резинки, бокс с витаминами, эспандер и брелок с Годзиллой.

Брелок с Годзиллой?

— Вообще-то хотел подарить его тебе в аэропорту, но раз уж так вышло... Вижу, ты в восторге, немедленно цепляй к телефону!

Ивайзуми поднимает глаза, Ойкава над ним лучится самодовольством. Внутри искрится, внутри бурлит, кипит, Ивайзуми тонет в смеющихся глазах и ловит мгновения — секунда, две. Три. Нарочитая напыщенность Ойкавы теряется, перерастает в растерянную неловкость. Ивайзуми хочет остановиться, хочет закатить глаза и тяжело вздохнуть.

С улицы сигналит такси, Ойкава вздрагивает и оборачивается на открытую дверь. Ивайзуми может вдохнуть.

Они молча грузят чемоданы в багажник и усаживаются, мягкие хлопки дверей раздаются практически одновременно. Ивайзуми смотрит в окно, как старенький дом удаляется, скрывается за поворотом. Пружину внутри натягивает, будто это он никогда больше сюда не вернётся. Неосознанно оборачивается на Ойкаву. Тусклое небо освещает лицо, рисует острые тени скул. Уголки губ таят улыбку, Ойкава рассеянно перебирает бусины буддийских чёток.

После них его руки всегда слабо пахли можжевельником.

***

Он только выходит из машины (почти вываливается), как с другого конца улицы раздаётся приветственный крик Ойкавы. Если бы этот идиот кричал не его имя, Ивайзуми определённо сделал бы вид, что этот шум никакого отношения к нему не имеет. Он, собственно, всё равно так и делает, пока выгружает туристический рюкзак и палатку из багажника. Ойкава приближается неспешно, вразвалочку, его отражение видно в заднем окне автомобиля. Брови Ивайзуми ползут вверх, он резко оборачивается.

Придурок широко улыбается и машет одной рукой. Вторая упакована в слинг.

— Меня не было неделю. Всего лишь неделю. Что. За. Херня.

Непередаваемый коктейль из раздражения, злости, отчаяния и крошечной капли восторга штормовым океаном затапливает ту скалу, которой воображает себя Ивайзуми. Ойкава — подумать только — смеет беспечно смеяться и выглядеть жутко довольным собой. На страшную секунду возникает подозрение, что у этого кретина могла возникнуть мысль травмироваться только для того, чтобы вывести Ивайзуми из себя.

— Я катался на роликах и упал. В травмпункте сказали, что перелом лучевой кости — самая распространённая травма роллеров, представляешь?

Ивайзуми не хочет ничего представлять. Ивайзуми закрывает глаза и медленно считает до десяти, прямо как учат на курсах управления гневом. Его рука в кармане сжимается в кулак, большой палец зажимает бусину. Ивайзуми выдыхает, медленно открывает глаза. Ойкава, к сожалению, никуда не исчезает и смотрит с таким любопытством, будто на голове Ивайзуми разноцветный парик, а на лице клоунский грим. Но Ивайзуми выглядит как обычно, не считая недельной щетины — в горах бриться было неудобно, — и любопытство Ойкавы, видимо, можно объяснить только пресловутым «ну это же Ойкава». Он достаёт из кармана чётки, собственноручно вытесанные из найденного в походе можжевельника, и кидает их Ойкаве. Даже несильно и даже не в лицо, за что определённо заслуживает медали.

Ойкава ловит и удивлённо разглядывает не очень ровные, но аккуратные светлые бусины на чёрной нити.

— Я вырезал их для себя, но тебе определённо пригодится больше. Можжевельник отпугивает злых духов, а раздвоенный хвост символизирует ясность и прозрение. Вдруг ты прозреешь и перестанешь быть дебилом?

— Ива-чан так заботится обо мне, — тянет Ойкава, и озорные черти в его глазах колют самообладание Ивайзуми острыми вилами. Он хмурится и открывает рот.

«Мне приходится заботиться о тебе потому, что ты сам не в состоянии».

«Я тебя не усыновлял, почему с тобой столько возни».

«Однажды я от тебя избавлюсь, и моя жизнь станет потрясающей».

— На одну руку ты не инвалид, бери палатку и шагай в дом.

***

Дорога до аэропорта долгая. Под колёсами шуршит асфальт, за окном проплывают места, в которых Ивайзуми бывал вместе с Ойкавой. Воспоминания преследуют его всё это несчастное утро. Возможно, Ивайзуми грустно, но он давным-давно выкорчевал из себя умение грустить из-за Ойкавы. Иначе поводов было бы слишком много: его разбитый и побеждённый вид, его девушки, его травмы, его приступы невнятной меланхолии и мечтательное лицо. По крайней мере, хотя бы сам Ивайзуми никогда не становился причиной его тоски. А мог бы.

***

После памятного поражения Карасуно Ойкава пропадает на неделю, а потом заявляется к Ивайзуми посреди ночи (спасибо, что не будит родителей) и выкладывает свой план. Он серьёзен — таким серьёзным он бывает только на площадке, — сжимает чашку с чаем в ладонях и заставляет Ивайзуми паниковать.

— Я собираюсь в Аргентину, — смотрит в глаза.

— Мне понадобится около года: выучить язык, найти варианты, потренироваться, — стучит кончиками пальцев по кружке.

— Давай жить этот год вместе, нам обоим будет полезно приучаться к самостоятельности, — неуверенно улыбается.

Ивайзуми согласно кивает, на сердце с каждым словом Ойкавы ложится тяжёлый, холодный камень.

_***_

«Я хочу пойти за тобой», — промолчал он тогда _—_ молчит и сейчас. Год, полный повседневных забот, прошёл непростительно быстро. Но каждый день тянулся, как фруктовая жвачка, которую жуёт рядом счастливый Ойкава. Взять его за руку хочется просто нестерпимо, но Ивайзуми давно привык делать самое незаинтересованное лицо на свете.

— Ива-чан, пообещай, что не засунешь меня в игнор сразу же, как самолёт оторвётся от земли, — Ойкава отрывает своё мечтательное счастливое лицо от окна и оборачивается. Говорить гадости и глупости хочется так же невыносимо, как держать за руку, но с этим Ивайзуми тоже научился справляться. Он задумчиво оглаживает воображаемую бородку и окидывает Ойкаву долгим взглядом. Разумеется, Ойкава захлёбывается возмущением и немедленно тычет острым пальцем в бок, Ивайзуми смеётся и отбивается.

— Хорошо, я подожду, пока самолёт не скроется из виду.

И за это, конечно, Ойкава пытается наделать в нём дырок пальцем ещё активней. Они возятся и щипают друг друга, сдавленно хихикают и кряхтят, кусаются и царапаются. Как школьники. Как в последний раз. Водитель осуждающе смотрит на них в зеркало заднего вида и качает головой, от него так и веет пренебрежительным «мальчишки».

— Мне кажется, теперь меня точно забанят в этом приложении, — доверительно шепчет Ойкава, успокаиваясь. Его тёплое дыхание щекочет ухо, но вот что странно — Ивайзуми от этого ни горячо, ни холодно. Ивайзуми никак, потому что он сильный, и его способности к самоконтролю давно пробили все возможные и невозможные пределы. Ивайзуми и есть самоконтроль. Самоконтроль и есть Ивайзуми.

— Не то чтобы тебе оно тебе понадобится в ближайшее время, знаешь ли, — шипит он, отпихивая лицо Ойкавы. В ответ тот закатывает глаза и утыкается обратно в окно.

***

Ивайзуми пристально разглядывает спящего на узком коротком диване Ойкаву и с интересом наблюдает за ходом своих мыслей. В присутствии Ойкавы он частенько разделяется на две части. Один Ивайзуми внутри обмирает, хватается за сердце, дышит в пакетик, теряет дар речи при виде сияющей улыбки и ведёт себя как совершенно обычный влюблённый подросток. Второй Ивайзуми — лучший друг знатного придурка, поклявшийся самому себе, что о существовании первого не узнает ни одна живая душа. А если узнает, он её вытрясет из бренного тела и отправит в загробный мир.

Ойкава всхрапывает и переворачивается на другой бок. Рука свешивается на пол, свитер задирается и обнажает тонкую полоску бледной кожи. Первый Ивайзуми разрывается между желанием скользнуть по ней пальцами и накрыть мерзлявого Ойкаву пледом с трансформерами. Его штормит от нерастраченной нежности, когда он рассматривает растрёпанную чёлку, поджатые колени, узор из снежинок и оленей. Первый любуется и умиляется, фотографирует дурацкое спящее лицо на телефон. Второй — нормальный — Ивайзуми качается на тёплых волнах эмоций, смотрит на часы и глубоко вздыхает. Загоняет первого обратно в глубину, прячет телефон в карман и тычет свёрнутой газетой в острое колено.

— Хватит дрыхнуть где попало, опять ночью будешь бродить и мешать мне спать. Вставай, мы собирались сходить в магазин.

Ойкава просыпается медленно, неохотно дёргает ногой, пытается увернуться от газеты. Сонно стонет и смотрит одним глазом, зарывается носом в инопланетянина. Отголоски восторженного обожания Первого искрятся под кожей пузырьками игристого. Невозмутимый Ивайзуми тычет колено последний раз и идёт заваривать чай.

***

На отлёте из Ханэды настоял капризный Ойкава. Мол, билеты дешевле, пересадки интересней, всю жизнь мечтал побывать во Франкфурте-на-Майне. Шокированное лицо Ивайзуми, который весь второй класс старшей школы слушал хвалебные оды Куала-Лумпур в его исполнении, веселило Ханамаки с Мацукавой до сих пор. Впрочем, после покупки билетов придурок нечаянно увидел в новостях аэропорт Сеула и чуть не побежал сдавать билеты и менять на новые.

Последний месяц Ивайзуми казалось, что ладонь может прирасти к лицу, если так часто и подолгу её на нём держать. Энтузиазм Ойкавы бил фонтаном, гейзером, извержением вулкана, в нём можно было себя чувствовать утопающей соломинкой. Хотелось тонуть.

На фоне серо-голубого неба Ханэда смотрится непрезентабельно, но Ойкава всё равно сплющивает нос о стекло и ёрзает. Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает.

Телефон Ойкавы пиликает списанием оплаты поездки ровно в тот момент, когда такси паркуется у главного входа. Несмотря на раннее время, аэропорт — оживлённый муравейник. Они быстро выгружают багаж, вежливо прощаются с молчаливым водителем и некоторое время стоят перед входом, разглядывая зеркальный купол.

Ойкава отмирает первым и игриво пихает локтем в бок.

— Я пройду регистрацию, сдам багаж и…

— И пойдёшь делать селфи с каждым углом? Зачем я вообще с тобой потащился, — ворчит Ивайзуми, решительно шагая к огромным стеклянным дверям. Ойкава за спиной возмущённо взвизгивает и идёт следом. Мягкий шорох сменяется лёгким стуком — колёсики чемоданов цепляются за стыки плит. К стойкам они идут с задранными головами, рискуя натыкаться на всё подряд.

— Доброе утро! — очаровательно улыбается Ойкава, когда они наконец добредают до пункта регистрации. Мужчина за стойкой безупречно профессионально стучит по клавиатуре, проверяя данные. Ивайзуми по очереди закидывает чемоданы на весы. Серебряный Сёрфер и Человек-паук скрываются в недрах ленты приёма багажа к тому моменту, когда Ойкава заканчивает и получает пожелание приятного полёта от вежливого сотрудника.

— У нас куча времени, Ива-чан, мы успеем осмотреть тут всё.

Ивайзуми морщится.

***

— Если ты ещё хоть раз схватишь меня за руку, Дуракава, я тебе её оторву нахрен, — шипит насмерть замученный Ивайзуми. Он тысячу раз успел пожалеть, что согласился провести каникулы с пышущим энергией Ойкавой. Был шанс — такой прекрасный, восхитительный шанс! — отдохнуть от этого стихийного бедствия, но он почему-то посчитал предложение неделю провести вместе в Тайбэе достаточно заманчивым.

Он пожалел о своём согласии практически моментально, но было поздно. Поэтому сейчас припадочный фанатик аэропортов пищит ультразвуком, хватается по очереди то за руку Ивайзуми, то за своё сердечко и чуть ли не сыплет звёздочками из глаз. Ивайзуми мрачен, как самурай перед пыткой. Он покорно ходит следом за Ойкавой, бросающимся из стороны в сторону и дебильно хихикающим, и пытается получить удовольствие. Таоюань выглядит футуристично: хром, стекло, зеркальные поверхности. Пахнет пылью и токсичным яблочным освежителем. Вывески местных лавочек мерцают загадочными названиями. Ойкава опять куда-то унёсся, и Ивайзуми может себе позволить перевести дух, но телефон в заднем кармане джинс вибрирует оповещением, автоматически подключившись к бесплатному вай-фаю. С нехорошим предчувствием снимая блокировку, Ивайзуми видит дурацкую рожу Ойкавы на фоне собственной спины и сложенные в жесте “виктори” пальцы.

***

— Никаких фотографий, — ультимативно отрезает Ивайзуми и решительно скрещивает руки на груди. Ойкава улыбается ему мягко, как капризному ребёнку, и ласково похлопывает каменное плечо.

— Конечно-конечно, всё ради тебя.

И, разумеется, тут же фотографирует неумолимо грозное лицо Ивайзуми. Смеётся, уворачивается от подзатыльника. Они неторопливо бродят по зданию аэропорта, покупают кофе навынос у хмурого и сонного бариста, чья смена должна была закончиться три часа назад, но сменщик не появился и не отвечал на звонки. Эту информацию выжала солнечная улыбка Ойкавы.

«Вы выглядите уставшим, Харуко-сан, что-то случилось?» — щебетал Ойкава.

«Такая сложная работа, вы герой!» — восхищался Ойкава.

«Ни в коем случае нельзя просто так спускать такую безответственность!» — возмущался Ойкава.

Сверкал глазами, очаровывал. Ивайзуми рядом неопределённо прикрывал улыбку стаканчиком с карамельным латте. Внутри щемило и торжествовало, распирало. Ойкава всегда был таким: солнечным, сверкающим, ярким. Располагающим. Никогда не использовал это в собственных корыстных целях, но помогал всем, кому только мог.

Они отошли от кофейни довольно давно, но Ивайзуми уверен, что Харуко (это имя было указано на бейдже, но кто может поручиться за достоверность информации? Точно не Ивайзуми) всё ещё улыбается.

Ойкава замирает у панорамных окон с видом на терминалы. Стыкуется рейс из Лос-Анжелеса, горизонт окрашен розовым и пурпурным. Ивайзуми становится рядом, касается плечом плеча. Чувствует, как нерешительно скользят по его пальцам пальцы Ойкавы. Перехватывает чужую ладонь и сжимает.

— Мне кажется, что я сплю, — выдыхает Ойкава спустя бесконечность обоюдного молчания, — я так долго к этому шёл, но совсем не представляю, что делать дальше.

Ивайзуми неопределённо хмыкает и невидящим взглядом пялится на взлётно-посадочную полосу. Яркий зелёный самолёт (Ойкава наверняка хотел бы знать модель) приземляется плавно, будто перо под порывом ветра.

— Ты знаешь. Ты хотел этого, у тебя есть план, — говорит он, переплетая их пальцы.

***

— Мне кажется, я творю фигню, — непривычно тихо бурчит под нос Ойкава. Ивайзуми косится на него с подозрением. Не так уж и много они выпили — Мацукава с Ханамаки определённо уползли в худшем состоянии. Но, судя по всему, настал тот самый момент вечернего драмкружка имени Ойкавы Тоору. И несколько банок пива непривычно тихого Ойкаву только подтолкнули ближе к бездне самоуничижения. Ивайзуми мысленно стонет и готовится быть самым терпеливым в мире человеком.

— Вот Маццун и Макки вполне себе счастливы. Ты учишься, играешь, серьёзный такой стал, взрослый. А я куда лезу? Чего мне ровно не сидится?

С каждым словом Ойкава замедляется и под конец замирает совсем. Смотрит под ноги, шмыгает замёрзшим носом. Ивайзуми не готов к такому повороту событий — Ойкава редко стонет всерьёз и по делу. Его решительность и уверенность — вот что всегда восхищало, что всегда будет восхищать. Но у каждого есть моменты слабости.

— Ты лезешь туда, куда лезешь, — неловко и чересчур резко отзывается Ивайзуми. Ойкава вскидывает на него глаза, но Ивайзуми морщится и качает головой под пытливым взглядом.

— Нет, не так. Слушай, я никогда не был в этом хорош, тебе ли не знать. Твоя семья верит в тебя. Ты отличный игрок, Ойкава, и если ты действительно хочешь быть профессионалом, то выбрал хороший способ развить свои способности. Мы оба знаем, что ты не бросишь начатое, и это самая твоя лучшая черта. Поэтому вытри сопли, придурок, и идём домой, дубак ужасный.

Ойкава выглядит так, будто сейчас бросится на шею и зальёт слезами. Подобного Ивайзуми допустить никак не может, поэтому натягивает на дурную голову капюшон и уходит вперёд.

Под рёбрами теплится смущение, но Ивайзуми отчаянно рад, что всё ещё способен выдернуть Ойкаву из безнадёжной и тоскливой неуверенности.

***

— Мне кажется, или я никогда не благодарил тебя за всё? — внезапно меняет тему Ойкава, отвлекая Ивайзуми от очередного приступа воспоминаний. Аккуратно высвобождает руку и поворачивается лицом.

— Если ты хочешь извиниться за своё существование в моей жизни, боюсь, уже поздновато, — Ивайзуми склочно отбривает попытку серьёзного разговора, отворачивается и решительно шагает в обратную сторону. У них осталось не так много времени, и последнее, чего хотелось бы сейчас Ивайзуми — это душещипательные разговоры. От них мороз по коже. Выстраданное спокойствие не должно трещать на пороге неизбежного расставания. Он был готов к этому с самого начала.

— И вообще, — всё же оборачивается Ивайзуми на застывшего Ойкаву, — ты помирать собрался? Уверен, что терпеть мне тебя до скончания веков, но теперь хотя бы никто не будет воровать мои йогурты.

— Ну, это если твой новый сосед окажется хорошим человеком, — хмыкает Ойкава и приглашающе щерится. Засовывает руки в карманы, склоняет голову к плечу. Невозможно привычный. Как пятнадцать, десять, пять лет назад. Как вчера. Такая же заноза в жопе, такой же лучший друг. Не получается представить кого-то другого на его месте, сколько бы Ивайзуми ни пытался.

— Второй раз я на эти грабли не наступлю, — принимает подачу Ивайзуми, копируя позу Ойкавы, — мой новый сосед будет честно выполнять свою часть работы по дому, будет смотреть нормальные фильмы, не будет торчать в ванной по три часа, не будет будить меня посреди ночи с дурацкими идеями…

— Это было всего один раз, сколько можно вспоминать! — взрывается Ойкава, хватаясь за голову. — И мы были в отпуске в другой стране!

Ивайзуми пытается улыбаться не так ехидно, но причитания Ойкавы такие смешные, что улыбка перетекает в смех, а смех— в раскатистый хохот до слёз.

***

— Ива-чан, ну Ива-чан, проснись, — слышит Ивайзуми отдалённо и глухо, будто сквозь толщу воды. Он вскидывается и врезается во что-то твёрдое, что-то удивлённо взвизгивающее. Дезориентация отпускает его неохотно. Потирая ушибленный лоб, Ивайзуми оглядывается.

Ойкава сидит на полу и держится за нос с самым возмущённым видом, на который только способен. Выглядело бы интересней, не будь половина лица закрыта широкими ладонями.

— Какого хрена? — шипит на него всё ещё не проснувшийся Ивайзуми и душераздирающе зевает, чуть не заработав вывих челюсти. — Который час?

Нашаренный под подушкой телефон слепит ярким экраном и приходится несколько раз моргнуть, прежде чем расплывчатые символы складываются в 3:02 AM. После этого Ивайзуми моргает ещё несколько раз в молчаливом недоумении и иррациональной надежде, что ему всё-таки показалось. Что Ойкава не настолько глуп, чтобы будить его посреди чёртовой ночи после долгого, безумного дня.

— Ива-чан, Ива-чан, я прочитал в интернете, что сегодня на набережной будет ночной концерт, — гнусаво шепчет Ойкава, придирчиво ощупывая своё лицо на предмет травм. Травм, видимо, не обнаруживается, и шёпот становится суфлёрским. — Ночной концерт! На набережной! Мы должны там побывать!

Ивайзуми зловеще молчит. Зловеще для Ойкавы, потому что сам Ивайзуми просто ждёт, когда в нём проснётся ярость и сонное оцепенение улетучится под её грозным штормом, как дым на ветру. Ярость пробуждаться упорно не желает, зато вместо неё из глубин, как древнее зло, вылезает любопытство. Сон отступает.

Ивайзуми тяжело вздыхает и капитулирует.

_***_

— Ну перепутал я даты один раз, всю жизнь теперь надо меня этим попрекать? И вообще, ты сам тогда согласился, — обиженно дует губы Ойкава. 

Обиженным он, впрочем, особо не выглядит. Отсмеявшись, Ивайзуми ерошит и без того растрёпанную макушку.

— Ещё бы не всю жизнь. Ты умудрился облажаться в первый же день, такое сотрёт только амнезия.

— То есть я зря надеялся, что тот рыбак достаточно сильно ударил тебя веслом? — сварливо хмыкает Ойкава. Ивайзуми готов перебрасываться колкостями бесконечно, но приятный женский голос объявляет начало посадки на рейс до Франкфурта-на-Майне. Дыхание на секунду перехватывает, и Ивайзуми неловко покашливает. Ойкава растерянно смотрит на часы и трогательно сдвигает брови. Богатое на эмоции лицо отражает панику, восторг, смятение, разочарование. Ивайзуми впервые любуется им так откровенно и открыто — ему кажется, что его самого на таких эмоциональных качелях уже давно бы затошнило.

— Идём, я поддержу твою драматичную душонку и помашу тебе на прощание, — всё же не сдерживается он и дёргает головой в сторону выхода на посадку. Ойкава приходит в себя и движется в указанном направлении. Ивайзуми неспешно идёт следом.

— А как же слёзы? Клятвы вечной дружбы? Истерика? — нарочито удивлённо тянет Ойкава, нервно дёргая лямку рюкзака. Прикипает взглядом к приближающемуся турникету. Замирает в нескольких метрах с неестественно прямой спиной.

— Ну, если так сильно хочешь, можешь плакать, клясться и истерить, — смеётся Ивайзуми, чувствуя отчаянную лёгкость.

«Ничего не изменится», — совсем внезапно понимает он. Расстояние не смертный приговор для дружбы длиною в жизнь.

Ойкава вздрагивает всем телом, стремительно оборачивается и сгребает Ивайзуми в удушающие объятия. Громко всхлипывает, тычется мокрым носом в голую шею. Ужасно неловко, стыдно за эту сцену перед тактично отворачивающимися сотрудниками и другими пассажирами, трудно дышать. Ивайзуми стискивает Ойкаву так же крепко всего на несколько секунд и отдирает от себя, делает шаг назад.

Всё ещё легко.

— Счастливого полёта, Тоору. Держи меня в курсе.

— До встречи, Хаджиме.

Ойкава прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий вздох и уходит, не оглядываясь. Ивайзуми дёргает плечом и на ватных ногах отходит к ближайшей скамье. Садится, упирается локтями о колени и прячет лицо в ладонях. В голове пусто, воцаряется блаженная тишина.

Понятие времени теряется.

Он приходит в себя, когда выхватывает из редких объявлений уведомление об окончании посадки на рейс Ойкавы. Спина затекает, ноги всё ещё непослушные и вялые, но он поднимается и идёт к выходящим на взлётно-посадочную полосу окнам.

Ивайзуми застывает. Свет слепит, режет глаза, но он не может оторвать взгляда.

Его первая любовь удаляется в лучах восходящего солнца на борту набирающего высоту самолёта. Первая любовь, нашедшая свой собственный путь. Первая любовь — яркая, чистая, лёгкая.

Первая любовь — Ойкава.

Когда самолёт становится едва видимой точкой в рассветном небе, Ивайзуми оборачивается на табло и цепляется взглядом за задерживающийся рейс до Лос-Анджелеса. Сжимает в кулаке дурацкий прощальный подарок Ойкавы и задумчиво перекатывается с пятки на носок.

Путь есть у каждого, и Ивайзуми найдёт свой.


End file.
